


Captain Flyboy

by Splotcher



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, barfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splotcher/pseuds/Splotcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon: Unruly grunts, or whatever. I just want to see Murdock delivering an epic smackdown of some kind. </p><p>"Stay, out of this, Flyboy!" <br/>"That's CAPTAIN Flyboy to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Flyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and thoughts are welcome, I do not own the A-team, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \--Splotch

It was probably just bad luck that Face had been at the bar when at blonde engaged him in conversation, totally ignoring his pilot friend. They were both in uniform, having gone to one of those ridiculous functions that he could never actually follow, but always looked forward to the beers after.

Probably just worse luck that the husband of the blonde had followed her in to see why she were so dressed up and saw her pick up Lieutenant Peck.

And terrible luck that said husband had his teams as back up. Murdock was not entirely sure why he thought that an entire squad was needed to track down a cheating woman, but since he rarely got picked up or did pick up women in bars, he wasn’t prepared to make any conclusions.

Of course, one could say that it was his good luck that he was apparently invisible next to Face. But he didn’t think that type of luck was necessary.

The husband, a Lieutenant, started in on Face,

“You just signed your death warrant, pretty boy.”

“Hey, guys, in case you weren’t looking, they picked me up.”

“Motherfucker. Don’t you even-.”

“Hey, I didn’t know she was your girl, alright? Let’s have some drinks and calm down, no harm no foul. On me. Come on man.” Face was giving him his best ‘I’m everybody’s friend’ smile. 

He weren’t going for it.

“I am going to rearrange your goddamn face.”

“Hey now. You don’t mess with the face. Let’s be rational.”

“You think you can just sleep around with other mens’ wives?”

“Well, you know what? I can if they come into this bar looking for it. Maybe if you spent a little more time taking care of her than your buddies at the gym she wouldn’t have to.”

There was a wet smack and a speckle of blood on the bar and he was up in an instant, steadying Face and glaring up at the giant man.

“You can just go sit down. You’re not involved.”

“He’s my friend. I’m plenty involved, Lieutenant.” His emphasis on that last word became a warning as he let them take in his rank.

“Not any of your concern, Sir.” The soldier returned, dripping venom.

“My concern now. Stand down.”

“Look,” a finger is jabbed into his collarbone. “Stay outta this, flyboy!”

“That’s Captain Flyboy to you.” He returns with a grin for good measure.

The bigger man draws his fist back, ready to hit him full force, but Murdock’s quick. He ducks under the blow, slams a knee between the big man’s legs, follows it up with a hard kick to the back of the knee, and the guy is down for the count. He turns to the other men.

“Are we going to behave, gentlemen?”

Apparently not.

He manages to duck two punches, staggers under a third, but recovers in time to duck the flying chair. He gets a little irritated when they rip his uniform, but as they say, that’s the breaks. 

When Face finally manages to get back into the brawl, they end up holding their own pretty well. He’s complaining non-stop about his nose, but it’s mostly for show as he clocks another grunt and hands his buddy over so that Murdock can throw him over a hip and into the bar. 

By the time the M.P.s show up, the fight is pretty much over. The blonde is gone. The Lieutenant is still crying. He and Face get arrested. Normal.

They get tossed into the back of a car together. As the M.P.s call the disturbance report in, Face turns to look at him.

“You’re my hero, Captain Flyboy.”

“Just remember this incident next time, Penny. Married women and angry husbands only mix with a dash of salt.”

“…What?”

“It’s alright Penny. In time, you’ll understand. In time.”

Hannibal gives them the extra long speech when he comes to get them this time.


End file.
